


Kiss Me Down Low

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jock Straps, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It looks stupid,” Is heard from the open doorway.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes at that. Like anything that included Derek and underwear could look stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some visual aids [wow](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTNlXscZTSCMsAHLq5dozKxm5aQdU_2oYhyCdepk74uZgYQumd8sQ) [much butt](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTnsg2Om3Q-5KjnI02YqC11SbJNVrhRcITYnC1GPpzUTKB54KD4oA)

Stiles had this thing about butts. He _really_ liked them. He had always been an ass guy.

But there was one butt in particular that really caught his attention and of course it belonged to a very grumpy werewolf.

Luckily that particular werewolf returned Stiles’ feelings of adoration towards his butt (among other things), but Stiles still had some things he wanted from Derek involving his butt. It wasn’t enough that Stiles now had the freedom to touch and admire his boyfriend’s butt whenever he wanted (mostly when he wanted, remember he is one grumpy puppy), he also wanted Derek to, well, accentuate that particular area of his body sometimes.

And it’s not like Derek was unwilling. He was usually willing to cater to the majority of Stiles’ adolescent fantasies. Not all of them. Derek isn’t _quite_ ready for Stiles’ wildest dreams.

But an underwear kink? Derek was more than happy to oblige.

Which is how they ended up in Derek’s loft on a Friday night with Stiles waiting in Derek’s bed with just his boxers on while Derek grumbled in the bathroom.

“Get that ass out here!” Stiles called impatiently from where he practically squirming in the bed in anticipation.

“It looks stupid,” Is heard from the open doorway.

Stiles rolled his eyes at that. Like anything that included Derek and underwear could look stupid.

“I highly doubt that,” Stiles shouted back, “You should really let me see so that I can judge for myself.”

“Stiles…”

“Alright, that’s it, I’m coming in there,” Stiles was already out from under the covers and racing to the bathroom before Derek could protest.

It looked like Derek was going to try and close the door before Stiles got there, but he didn’t make it in time to hide.

Stiles looked at Derek and his eyes trailed down the older man’s body (Stiles still drools over those abs) until he got to his groin and saw where his cock, which was getting harder, was supported by a thin stretch of black leather.

There was a small opening between the leather front and the strap that wrapped around Derek’s hip bones. Stiles desperately wanted to pull Derek’s cock through there and get his mouth and his hands all over him.

And then Stiles made the mistake of looking behind Derek and into the mirror where Stiles could the expanse of everything going on in the back of Derek’s new ensemble. Derek’s tattoo across his muscular back and shoulders was what Stiles’ eyes were drawn to first, but once he looked down he could not contain the moan that broke out of his mouth.

Derek was blushing just a little at his ears because of Stiles’ very obvious appreciation for all this.

Derek’s ass was framed by two black straps that went between his legs to meet the leather front and another black strap stretched around from the front and across the small of his back, right over the crack of his ass.

Derek was obviously as turned on as Stiles was and Stiles was about to jump out of his skin the more he looked and the more he thought about how badly he wanted to _touch_.

He lifted his eyes away from the mirror and met Derek’s eyes and Derek looked _wrecked_ and Stiles had only been looking at him so far. His pupils were blown and his cheeks and ears were pink. His mouth was open, taking little breaths and Stiles could see his teeth and he loved when Derek looked like this. So much.

Stiles couldn’t wait anymore, he dropped to his knees and slid forward on the tile floor so he was right in front of Derek, barely managing not to head butt Derek in the crotch in his haste.

Stiles looked up at Derek with a grin on his face as he skimmed his hands up Derek’s thighs slowly. Derek looked down like he was in awe of this ridiculously excited teenager which only made Stiles grin get bigger.

Stiles leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with Derek, and gently laid a kiss on Derek’s hard dick through the leather. Slowly he opened his mouth and breathed hotly over Derek’s erection as he licked wetly up until his tongue had reached the opening in the front and he was licking over Derek’s skin at the base of his cock.

Stiles kept one of his hands on Derek’s hip to keep him from rocking forward yet and slid the other up the front of his thigh and rubbed his cock through the leather. Stiles was afraid the material might be painful for Derek’s sensitive skin to be rubbed against but Derek’s mouth was opening even more and he looked completely blissed out thanks to the friction Stiles’ palm was providing.

Stiles reached inside the jock strap’s opening and pulled Derek’s erection out, keeping his balls tucked inside the leather.

Derek slowly twined his fingers into Stiles’ hair to keep himself steady since Stiles was still keeping him from thrusting his hips.

Stiles held on tightly, Derek giving him control, and guided his mouth onto Derek’s cock. Derek moaned like he was in pain as he felt the hot, wetness of Stiles’ mouth engulf him.

Stiles moved his hands so he sliding his fingers under the straps hugging Derek’s hips. He moved them lower until his fingers were stretching the straps around the cheeks of Derek’s ass. He reached all the way around until he was stroking right between Derek’s legs and cheeks.

Derek was panting and cursing, still unable to rock his hips into Stiles’ mouth, his eyes screwed shut, while Stiles couldn’t close his eyes if he wanted to. He was entranced by how beautifully lost Derek looked.

Stiles continued to suck and lick Derek furiously and rub and pet him all over and especially under and around where the straps were touching his hot skin.

Stiles was more than ready to come himself, and by the look on Derek’s face and how tight he was clenching his muscles, he wasn’t going to last much longer either. Stiles stuck one of his hands inside his boxers to pump his own dick as quickly as he could.

Stiles used the hand still on Derek to slide his hand under the strap in the back to the front and to hold Derek’s balls, still tucked inside the leather. He rolled them in his palm and used two fingers to press against Derek’s perineum.

Derek came inside Stiles’ mouth with a long, deep groan and finally relaxed his entire body. Stiles came in his own hand and sucked and licked Derek clean until his dick was throbbing against Stiles’ tongue and Derek was whining above him.

Stiles pulled off and looked up at an extremely fucked out looking werewolf. And yet the way his eyes were looking at him, he still resembled a puppy.

Derek pulled Stiles up onto shaky legs, but he supported him by wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and lifted him up off the ground a little, kissing him deeply and tasting himself inside Stiles’ mouth with his tongue.

The werewolf carried Stiles over to the bed where they collapsed and held each other in a very peaceful post-orgasmic silence.

Until Stiles ruined it by saying: “Next time you should be in a thong” and Derek pushed him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://honorarystar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
